saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Basag na Mundo Factions
These are the many factions in the Basag na Mundo setting. The specific stats and descriptions for antagonists and unique creatures are here. 'The Sauh Derps' The Sauh Derps are friends from college who were selected by the gods for a mission that involved the gods leaving the world. They are unified in that they are friends with Kheper Kamen and each other, especially due to their ties to Ayepeessee. However, this friendship is a little tumultuous. The group is nominally led by Kheper Kamen, along with Daniss, lord of Masalwawas. Petr and Marlon have also become gods and pursue their own agenda. The rest of them are still demigods trying to reach ascension. They are on a quest to spread their legend throughout what's left of the world. They also wish to save the world that the gods have left. 'Core Members' *Kheper Kamen *Daniss the Dark Angel *Josh Faust *Petr *Marlon - Leader of his own subfaction *Mike *Angelo Nero *Nic *Sho *Madlife *Kim - Location Unknown 'Not-so-core Members/Allies' *The 3 Norns - They manage Fate alongside Kheper Kamen *Mucrent Drangan - "The Dragon of Masalwawas" *Flit, Dit and Bit - Sprites, caretakers of the 7th floor. They seem to know about the Sauh Derps. *Thousands of demons - Kheper says he has about 3 legions worth. The ones guarding and loitering around APC are the most 'behaved' and skilled in menial work, numbering a hundred or so. 'Marlon's Fleet' The Fleet is the Sauh Derps' primary source of ADVENTURE, as it sets out to explore lands far from Ayepeessee. It is led by the eponymous Marlon, and also serves as his personal godrealm. Its flagship is the Althea, a large science fiction spaceship. Within is a large, mystical tree growing in its core. This tree is, in all actuality, a dryad loyal to (and in love with) Marlon. It has 2 destroyers and a nuclear launch-capable submarine. He has recently added an Invincible-class British Helicopter Cruiser, the HMS 'Ark Majestic'. The fleet has the magical ability to restore itself from any damage after an undescribed period of rest, as long as the flagship can still operate. Due to the charismatic nature of Marlon, his crew has been bolstered by the addition of Elite Svartalfar Warriors (From the halls of Fafnir), Valkyries from the fallen Valhalla, and more recently, several Aes Sidhe consultants. 'Members' *Marlon *Dryad (Dunno the name yet) *Brunhildr *Antonio "Anthony" Beretta *Captain William Rush *Lieutenant Elizabeth Conway *Lieutenant Kenneth O'Malley *"T'riss" *29 Svartalfar Warriors *12 Aes Sidhe Emmisaries, serving as occult and metallurgy consultants. *Unnumbered amount of Valkyries, potentially a hundred. *Unnumbered human crew, including soldiers, sailors, pilots, engineers, and occult experts. 'Masalwawas' The god world created by the previous Daniss. None of the derps have set foot in it yet, but it possesses eldritch knowledge, technologies and arcane secrets. It is an entirely new world, filled with various personages that have yet to be met. It is led by the Empevov, who sits upon the Gaiden Hizeren, an eldritch machine. Only elves (Natural and 'elfed' beings), The Opache Marmes, The Empevov, and the god Daniss may enter Masalwawas without any trouble. Elves are beings with pointy ears and the blessings of Daniss the Dark Angel. Their currency consists of magical stones called the Jemeb, with Sewels L'Compressed being the most valuable type. Jemeb are jewels filled with Compressed Legend Energy, and Sewels L'Compressed are finely cut gems with the highest quality of compression. Their favorite delicacy is the Dessert Eagle, a sweet confectionary shaped like an eagle. The populace is trained in martial arts, particularly surprise attach. Other variants include shockwave attach and disfiguring attach. 'Members' *Daniss the Hundred-Named *The Empevov *SHit Kazmi *Bonly *Unknown number of Opache Marmes Chapters, including the Vultva Marmes, Blood M'gec and the Empevov's Citmulven. *The Masalwawas Defense fleet, including an unknown number of Lemmen Bhuttens and Heundev Hewes, as well as an elfed typhonian squid, gigantic chimeric serpent train, and a chimerical elfed Orochi. *Elf Population ???? * Tethys, an avatar of the Water Titan, and her son Achilles. 'The World of Man' Mortals are exceedingly rare in this setting, due to the titans having consumed almost everything. These are a general overview of Mortal societies that have been confirmed to still exist despite the state of the world. 'Gulbarretor' The culture that was liberated in Norway, after the subjugation of Fafnir's Svartalfar. They worship the triumvirate gods Daniss, Petr and Josh Faust, with Daniss being the supreme god. This world was originally a Type 2 World Fragment. Now Gulbarretor enjoys peace with the Svartalfar remnants, the Alfar and the Valkyries. Their treasure is the stack of golden bars melted from the gates of Fafnir's great hall. Some of this gold has been melted to erect the statue of the three gods, at the top of a hill overlooking their town. The Gulbarretor are skilled crafters, hunters, and fishermen. They have three major ruling factions, each representing the three gods - The Predators of Petr, the Priests of Daniss and the Janissaries of the Gunsaint. 'Notable People' *Zed, Head Priest of Daniss * Ayla, current Alpha of the Predators 'Type 4 Modern World' The World at present, if suddenly attacked by massive waves of titanspawn. This world has encountered the mystic nature of the Titans for the first time, and hardly has any defense against them. Population Centers have been flattened, flooded, burned or utterly destroyed as a result. The Philippines was victimized by portals from both the Sky Titan and the Earth Titan that opened on the Luzon Island. However, it was saved by the efforts of the Sauh Derps. Japan was attacked by no less than 4 titanrealms, though these attacks were stopped by the efforts of the Sauh Derps. It is now undergoing large reconstruction efforts. Local News report superhumans and strange creatures fighting the monsters that come from the portals - one of them is identified as Mike. It is revealed that the US had launched nukes at Florida and Hawaii, closing the portals. However, they realize that the titans have created methods to deflect nuclear attacks, and have enlisted the aid of the derps. China, most of Mainland Asia, and Russia have reportedly been utterly devastated by the Titan attacks, to the point that communication with their government is currently impossible. Reports say that the rest of the world is still at war, though the battle is pitched. 'Notable People' *President Caleb Amabo - President of the US *Masamune XXIV Tetsumaru - A 'creator' who does not realize his abilities. He teaches Mike and Josh. *Lt. Goro Miura - Leader of the JSDF's special superhuman investigations unit. 'The People of Mudmachs' A strange culture of Mohawk-sporting, face-painting, leather-wearing artificers from Europe. They are capable of Diesel-punk technology, which is characterized by smoke-belching, patched-together automobiles and machines. Despite this, they predominantly wield melee weapons; only a few wield crossbows and crude guns. They can communicate with each other by screeching and baring their teeth, though they are capable of normal, if rude, english. Even the children are shown to have strange markings, spikes and metal claws/knives. Their people were oppressed and ostracized in the Europe of World Fragment Type 10, and they fled to the New World to escape the rule of a powerful Empire there. However, these people were devastated and brutalized by Daniss' Zealotry and Mike's power. The two demigods had thought them to be an invading force. When the two demigods realized what happened, they allowed them (Note: forced) to coexist with the free stallions of the new world. 'The Holy Danessian Empire' A Multicultural people unified under the Holy Danessian Emperor, that currently dominates the French and Iberian Europe of the Type 10 world. Led by the young Emperor, who is revealed to be a god of the Sauh pantheon. They enslave titanic beasts and profess faith for only one god, the lord Daness. Notable People * Emperor Hors Gol'Daness I * Inquisitors - Legendary beings who seek out other unsanctioned legendary beings, calling them 'Elves'. 'The Forgotten Kingdoms' The Kingdoms of those Lesser known gods, immortals and demigods that are still in this world. These are Mystic Factions who aren't aligned with the Titans, yet not strictly in the same 'faction' as the Derps. 'Taga-Ilog Tribe' An alternate universe Tagalog tribe, who founded the city of Maynilad after their hero Ma-ikas and the god Danesh defeated a large serpent named Josep Hapon. They are skilled horsemen, fishermen and hunters, and a legendary race (They are all legend 1-4, with 4 being the strongest warriors) although it is unknown who sired them. *The Chief (Wields the Kampilan "Makati") (Relic 5 - Melee weapon with Blast and Piercing, Channels Sun) *The Hero (Wields the Wakizashi "Yama-i-ga" - Mountain Maw Fang) (Relic 5 - Wakizashi that deals aggra) 'Ang Mga Anito' The collective Pantheon of the Filipino people in the Project Zero World Fragment. They have not left the world, because the major pantheons did not include them in their plans. The reason for this was that the Anito were beneath their notice. The Anito have isolated fortresses in various mountains in the Archipelago, the main one being Mount Makiling in the Luzon Island. They are currently under attack by Titan forces from overseas. *Bathala - Missing, kidnapped by titans. *Maria Makiling, the deified 'diwata' of Mount Makiling. *Apolaki, god of the sun and warriors, brother of Mayari. *Mayari, an eye-patched goddess of the moon, sister of Apolaki. *Panday Pira, the first Filipino cannon smith. He is actually a demigod and a master craftsman. *Lam-Ang, the legendary Ilokano Epic Hero, who is now a minor god. 'Divine Final Defense Force' In japanese, 霊的最終防衛軍 (Reiteki saishū bōei-gun lit. Spiritual Final Defense-force) are the remaining forces after the Japan of the Project Zero world fragment was destroyed by the gigantic catfish Onamazu. They consist of gods, demigods, scions and mortals with mass produced relic weapons. Most of them are classed as Kunitsukami, with the exception of Takemikazuchi and Futsunushi, who apparently have not left with the rest of the Amatsukami. *Takemikazuchi *Futsunushi *Okuninushi *Yoshikawa Araki - Current Kashima Shintō-ryū head in this universe * Mari, Scion with a special mission - trapped in Yomi. 'Korean Government' Kheper explained that the Korean Peninsula has been protected by a series of high-powered mystic defenses, collectively called a "Firewall". This is also compounded with the fact that he suspects that the Korean gods' Overworld has replaced North Korea. It is revealed that parts of korea have been destroyed, and all that remains of 'korea' is within the firewall. This is a project zero fragment. * Jumong, King of the North * Unknown-named Thundergod from the japanese pantheon 'The Hoy Sidhe' A small kingdom of goodly neighbors located in the Island of Hoy. They have decided to make their own kingdom on the island, living with the humans who escaped Crom Cruach. They are staunch allies of Marlon's Fleet. *King 'Harold' the Haggard. *Sindelle *Old Man of Hoy 'The Herds of the Wild Stallion' The Nemean Horses of the Type 10 world are all unified in their belief of a horse goddess called Mother Mustang, who appears to live in the constellation of the Wild Stallion. When the Constellation appears in the sky, over sacred places, it is said that Mother Mustang appears to her children, in order to guide them. However, each 'herd' has its own pecking order, determined by the dominant Stallion and the Lead Mare. They also have a mysterious and arcane way of determining social hierarchy, generalized as 'Horse Politics'. 'Notable Tribes' *'Black King - '''A large, black Nemean Horse, feared and renowned among all the herds. He is the De Facto leader of his own herd, which includes other younger stallions and mares. (It is a highly irregular herd.) 'The Tribes of the Free Stallion' The local legendary tribes from alternate America. Since Daniss unified them, they have termed themselves collectively as the above title. America in the Type 10 world fragment is called 'The Land of the Free Stallion' as a result. 'Notable Tribes' *'People of the Plains''' *'Federation of the North' *'The Southern City' Ten Gossamers Cave A group of Titanspawn somewhere in Northern China who practice Kung Fu and attack any person with a divine scent. Through intense training, even lesser Titanspawn gain skills akin to gods. Notable Members * Lady Black Widow - 'Commander' of the Titanspawn. A beautiful, pale-skinned spider demon woman with black hair, despite her arachnid features. * Brother Tiger Maw 'Mo' - A powerful tiger demon who is a master of titanic hung gar (tiger crane) * Brother Iron Horn - A large bull-headed demon who uses a large iron club. * Brother Mantis - Only seen as a silhouette. Apparently a master of Tanglangquan. 'The Star Kingdoms of the Zodiac' Stars have their own kingdoms, called 'houses'. The houses traditionally guide and help fate with managing destinies. However, Zrvan's avatars shattered their kingdoms as it swept across the world. The brightest stars were turned into gemstones and taken by various titanspawn as treasures. Angelo was given the aquamarine stone 'Piscium' by the Aeshma Daeva, and since then, embarked on a quest to find them all in order to better fight Zrvan's avatars. When combined, the stars claim that Elo will have the power of the Cosmos at his command. The gemstones represent the entire House, and can be used to channel the house's purviews. 'Twelve Houses, and their Gemstones:' *Aries (Animal - Sheep, Industry) - Hamal, the Diamond *Taurus (Animal - Bull, Health) - Aldebaran, the Emerald *Gemini (War, Psychopomp) - Dioscuri, the Pearl *Cancer (Animal - Crab, Darkness) - Al Taraf, the Ruby (With Elo) *Leo (Animal - Lion, Sun) - Regulus, the Peridot *Virgo (Fertility, Earth) - Spica, the Sapphire (With Elo) *Libra (Justice, Guardian) - Zubenelgenubi, the Opal *Scorpio (Animal - Scorpion/Eagle, Death) - Antares, the Topaz (With Elo) *Sagittarius (Animal - Horse, Fire) - Rukbat, the Turqoise *Capricorn (Animal - Goat/Fish, Chaos) - Deneb Algedi, the Garnet *Aquarius (Water, Sky) - Sadalmelik, the Amethyst *Pisces (Animal - Fish, Moon) - Piscium, the Aquamarine (With Elo) *There is a rumor of a thirteenth house, known as the Ophiuchus, but they have hidden themselves away. Godly Grail War What happens when gods decide to do a ritual they've only heard about in stories and pump in too much power. This Grail War summons entire armies from history and myth. The summoned armies are called servants, led by the 'master' who summoned them. The master must be capable of god-like levels of legend production to sustain their armies.The point o the war is to destroy the other Masters, or all the other Armies. When a master is killed, the Armies cannot sustain their existence. When the Armies are destroyed, the Master loses his/her status as a Master. The ritual is completed when only one Master remains. See the Grail for more information. Britain (Project Zero) - Trojan War Summoned by Daniss. Key players Include both Trojans and Greeks. Odysseus, Agamemnon, Diomedes, Ajax, Hector and Paris are members of the ruling council. Achilles now elves with his mother Tethys in Masalwawas. They have joined forces with the Remnants of the Knights of Round and the London Underground and are fortifying London. France (Danessian Holy Empire) - Holy Crusade Not much is known about the Holy Crusade Army other than that they were summoned by Emperor Hors Gol'Daness I. China (???) - Three Kingdoms Unknown Master. The great Armies of the legendary three kingdoms are organized and unified under the god Guan Yu. They seem to be the most organized of the Armies encountered so far, with military structures and patrols as well as established territory. Russia - ???? Not much is known about this Army and its master other than they apparently brought about the Void Dragon. America (Land of the Free Stallions) - ???? Not much is known about this army. Australia - ???? Not much is known about this army. Japan (Type 4) - ???? Not much is known about this army. 'New Manila' (Type 2) The Manila of the Type 2 World Fragment, which has been taken over by gangs of Titanspawn. Despite their strength, and purpose of destroying the world, they would rather keep turf and use mortals for whatever purpose. Manila looks like an even seedier population center, but its relatively stable living conditions attract mortals who have survived the destroyed world outside. 'Supremo's Revolutionaries' : A budding movement among the mundane humans to fight against the Titanspawn oppressors. : MEMBERS *Petr *Andong 'Bato' *Andrew *Santana 'Manila 'Government : Mostly run by the APOY PARTIDO, led by Mayor Rodolfo Hunningr. Currently the de facto power in Manila with as a result of the standoff and the deals between the Derps and Surtr. : '''MEMBERS' *Mayor Rodolfo Hunningr 'Drowned Road Crew' : A powerful gang with a sea creature member-base. Recently destroyed by a raid from Petr, Joseph La Cruz and the Mayor. They have been destroyed with the death of Andrei Zurmeric and the succeeding standoff between the various titanrealms. : MEMBERS *Captain Andrei Zurmeric 'Ang Mga Anak ng Balete' : A powerful titanspawn gang, filled with Asuang and local Filipino creatures. Led by a Joseph La Cruz. : MEMBERS *Joseph La Cruz 'United Akhetatenical Church' : Replacing the other religions, these zealots have rooted out all other faiths, replacing it with their own syncretic version of Aten-worship. Current situation is unknown after the debacle with Aten and Prometheus, as well as their fight with Surtr. 'The Naturalists' : Claim to come from outside Manila, and find its existence an affront to Terra's will. Ironically, many giants who now serve as enforcers and cops are ex-Naturalist followers. Many nymphs and Satyrs come from this group, and usually come to appreciate new lives as Models and Celebrities. : 'Upper Atmosphere Society' : Titanspawn from Ehekatoyaatl who prefer to live in the skyscrapers and posh settlements near the northern tip of Manila. : 'The Shadows Outside' : Titanspawn who have enlisted the help of Petr to make a powerbase within Manila. Suspected to be Mikaboshi's own gang. 'The Titanic Forces' These are the Titans who have destroyed the world, and continue to consume its pieces. Refer to the Titanic Bestiary for more info on specific monsters. '= Terra, The World Titan =' Copy of the Earth, except a nature-ful one without humans. *'Favored Purviews: Animal (Burrowing Animals), Earth, Fertility, Health, Magic' *'Banned Purviews: Death, Sky' 'Gaia' : She is angry with the sauh Derps for killing her children and preventing them from taking back the earth. After granting her children access to Olympus, she made a new deal with Peter, making relationships with the earth titans genial at best. Jord : Jord attacked Petr and stole Hades' helm of invisibility. She also stole his genetic information, if you know what I mean. '= Crom Cruach, The Earth Titan = ' Basically a huge worm mountain. Dry, bony. Maggoty. Recently devastated by a nuclear attack. *'Favored Purviews: Animal (Worm-like Creatures), Darkness, Death, Earth, Frost' *'Banned Purviews: Health, Sun' '= Vlitra, The Drought Titan =' Giant Serpent who likes to suck things dry. No water for u. *'Favored Purviews: Chaos, Death, Earth, Sun' *'Banned Purviews: Health, Water' '= Ehekatoyaatl, The Sky Titan =' Storms and clouds and sky Everywhere. Floating Palaces too. *'Favored Purviews: Animal (Flying Animals), Chaos, Psychopomp, Sky, Sun' *'Banned Purviews: Darkness, Earth' 'Huracan' : Once the prominent avatar of this realm. His left eye was pierced by a Brahmastra due to the battle with Nic and Mike. He searches for them angrily, and even slew Mike. (though Mike was quickly resuscitated and restored) He now searches for the owner of the Brahmastra, unaware of Mike still being alive. The Brahmastra was removed from his eye by Nic, but he could not take revenge due to the realm of Hundun manifesting when the Enuma Dannish and the Brahmastra crossed paths. He was stripped of his titan avatar status by the Rulebreaker of Petr, and disappeared for a time. He later reappeared to save Aten from being thrown into New Tartarus, telling him to defeat the gods before he was turned into a miniature planet of eternal storms. 'Shu' : The lord of still air. A brilliant tactician who fought with Petr, using his peacocks as proxies. Petr beat him with a surprise attack from Domis Basool, but soon learned that he wasn't present. With Huracan gone, he has entered into an alliance with Aten and Zimbi Makaya to address the Derp Problem. '= Muspellheim, The Fire Titan =' Burning land full of fire. Lots of factories too. *'Favored Purviews: Chaos, Death, Fire, Mystery, War' *'Banned Purviews: Health, Water' 'Surtr' : The prominent avatar of this realm. He fought in various wars against Hundun and other titans, eventually appearing in Manila because of a certain rumor. He is enamored with the Derps and their weaponry and has made an alliance with them. He helped the derps subdue Aten, and currently holds Manila of Type 2. 'Simurgh' : Since her husband has opened up and finds the Derps cool, she has also become friendly towards the Derps. Prometheus : The derps met Prometheus testing a dimension crossing warmachine used to kidnap Maria Makiling. They subdued him and tricked him into staying outside of time, stuck with Azhi Dahaka. This, however, turned out badly for the derps - since Prometheus and Azhi Dahaka were transformed into something else by being freed from time... : '= Niflheim, The Frost Titan =' ???? Winter wonderland, lol. *'Favored Purviews: Frost, Sky, Water, Illusion' *'Banned Purviews: Fire, Fertility' '= The Drowned Road, The Water Titan =' Under the Sea, except it is under the sea everywhere. *'Favored Purviews: Animal (Aquatic Animals), Darkness, Magic, Moon, Water' *'Banned Purviews: Earth, Fire' 'Mami Wata' : The prominent Avatar of this realm. Went personally to the Manila of Type 2 to avenge her followers. She was ambushed by Petr and stripped of her avatar status by the rule breaker. However, she quickly fled back to her realm, and was overthrown by her rival Ran. Zimbi Makaya : Angered by the Derps' overthrowing of Mami Wata, he is a warlock who figured out the existence of the Rule Breaker. Dedicated to Mami Wata, he seeks vengeance and has made an alliance with Shu and Aten. Ran : Now the prominent avatar of the realm after overthrowing Mami Wata. She tried to drown Petr as thanks, but it was revealed that this was a plot by Zimbi Makaya to destroy the Rule Breaker. That failed, and now she plans to execute Mami Wata publicly. Tethys : Originally an angry sea titaness, she was cowed by Daniss the Dark Angel upon returning her son Achilles to her. She has returned to being a nice, gentle, if eccentric lady. Daniss elfed her and her son, allowing them to elf in peace forever within Masalwawas '= Akhetaten, The Sun Titan =' Sun, sand, tundra, more sun. Sun everywhere. *'Favored Purviews: Animal (Flying Creatures), Fire, Guardian, Justice, Sun' *'Banned Purviews: Darkness, Water' 'Aten' : The only Avatar of this realm. Went personally to the Manila of Type 2 because he heard rumors of his followers endangered by rivals. After meeting the derps, he went on a rampage, destroying most of Manila. He was subdued by Surtr and Daniss, and was brought to Hades. Before he was thrown into Tartarus, Huracan stopped him, and he was further saved by the appearance of the Void Dragon, forcing Daniss to retreat. He was later mind controlled for a short while using Prometheus' nanomachines. After this entire debacle, Aten has lowered his hardline stance and made allies with Shu and Zimbi Makaya. '= Soku no Kumi, The Darkness Titan =' You can't see here. You can't see period. *'Favored Purviews: Darkness, Death, Psychopomp, Magic, Moon' *'Banned Purviews: Fire, Sun' 'Notable Spawn' *Ama-no-Meijiro * Shuten Douji '= Hundun, The Chaos Titan =' THE WARP. ANTIREALITY. Kheper calls it the Greater Titan of not giving a fuck. *'Favored Purviews: Chaos, Darkness, Illusion, Psychopomp, Water.' *'Banned Purviews: Guardian, Justice, Prophecy' '= Zrvan, The Time Titan =' S.T.A.R.S. and TIME STREAMS. *'Purviews: Chaos, Death, Prophecy, Psychopomp, Stars' *'Banned Purviews: Fire, Magic' 'Ahriman' : Without realizing, Elo Injured Ahriman - and his sword Yamatsukami has been stained with Ahriman's Blood. The sword now has the ability to cut through time distortions, usually by hitting Ahriman again. However, such cuts merely annoy Ahriman. So far, Ahriman merely gets back at Elo by throwing him into a Time/Space Anomaly, trapping him there for a bit before Elo's eventual escape. 'Aeshma Daeva' : While using Yamatsukami's powers, Elo almost cut the Aeshma Daeva, rival of Ahriman in the new world. He humored Elo's wish for something that could destroy them all, and told him to seek the Laevateinn. He gave Elo the aquamarine, Piscium, to begin his quest. 'Zahhak' : The Scion King who was bound beneath Mount Damavand. He was set free alongside the world destroying dragon Azhi Dahaka. Unlike the dragon, Zahhak is content to stay behind a tyrannically rule over the local time around Mount Damavand. However, he is clearly insane due to his brain being eaten over and over. Madlife has promised him the brain of Azhi Dahaka in exchange for the ability to go back in time. 'Azhi Dahaka' : The 'World Destroying Dragon'. Finally freed from Mount Damavan as the Gods fled the world, Azhi Dahaka set out and destroyed whatever timestreams it could find, until finally being attracted to certain visitors stuck outside time... : '= The Singularity, The Machine Titan =' ???? *'Favored Purviews: Industry, Earth, Sky, Justice, Guardian' *'Banned Purviews: Animal, Fertility, Health, Chaos' Prometheus : Prometheus has become the singularity. He gave up his flesh and blood and embraced the concept of cyberization. his consciousness is now a complex digital construct that resides in all the machines influenced by the singularity. 'Void Dragon' : Almost taken entirely from a certain well-known franchise, the Machine Titan's avatar is a tyrant who rules over machinery. It can be best described as a large dragon whose scales are mottled with stars.